


A Promise Kept

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years have passed since Nezumi left. Now he is back. Both of them have grown and it is time for their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So this is my first fan fiction and I really hope you enjoy it ! Please don't hesitate to leave a review and telling me your thoughts about it ! Any constructive criticism is appreciated !  
> P.S This is after the anime ending, not the novel.

**A Promise Kept**

 

Chapter 1

 

As Shion watched Nezumi disappear into the distance, he felt like a piece of him was missing, but he knew that Nezumi had to do this, he had to go and rediscover himself.  
Just a few months ago he wanted No.6 to be destroyed, now that the wall was down, he had no goals. All he knew in life was hate, destruction and the need to survive. Now that this was no longer the case Nezumi had to leave and find himself again, learn about his family and where he came from.  
Shion, on the other hand, had to stay behind. He had to reunite with his mother but also help out with the reconstruction of the new city. As he came to the outskirts of the town he heard a familiar voice, “SHIIIIOOON” it was his mother running towards him with tears in her eyes. “I knew I would see you again, that person…. He said that he would reunite us and for some reason, even though I have never met him… I believed him…” Shion was left speechless but at the same time tears started to wield in his eyes. “Nezumi…. his name is Nezumi and he…. saved me, but he promised he will return and so, I will wait for him”. By now Shion couldn’t hold back any longer and started to weep. In that moment, Karan knew. “You love him, don’t you?” Shion looked up at his mother and with a smile said” It’s that obvious isn’t it?”  
  

      _Four years later._ Nezumi approached the city he once hated. “I’m back…Shion”.

It was late in the afternoon and Shion was returning home from the bakery he worked in. “I’m home” he said as he entered the house. “Welcome home” answered Karan. Out of the blue, Keiko the child Shion had saved, came running to him for a hug, now four years old she could pronounce his name “Shiioon!” Smiling, he picked her up and asked “Want to go play on the rooftop with Onii-san?” Keiko clapped her hands and shouted “Yes! Fluffy clouds!” as that was the new addition to her vocabulary and therefore must be repeated constantly! Shion had picked the name Keiko, meaning lucky child, it seemed an appropriate name for her.

“Mom, I will be on the rooftop with Keiko”

“Ok, be careful, dinner will be ready soon! I will come join you two in a bit!”  
      
It was a lovely spring afternoon, with a light breeze and a beautiful red sky. Nezumi entered the city and all of a sudden a burst of wind appeared and hit against him. The wind traveled until it reached Shion. Shion suddenly stopped playing with Keiko and stood up abruptly. “What is it honey?” enquired his mother with a worried look. He could feel his presence. He burst out of the house and started running towards him, leaving his mother to wonder what had gotten into her son’s head. Shion ran through the city, following the wind, stopping only to see in what direction it was blowing, only he didn’t need the wind anymore. He could feel Nezumi’s presence pulling him towards him like two opposite charged magnets, the closer he got the stronger the pull. And then Shion stopped. Before him stood Nezumi, He had changed a bit, just like Shion had, he looked more like a man and not a teenage boy anymore but his hair was still that beautiful dark blue colour and those gray eyes as captivating as they always had been. He was a bit taller too. _Damn it, he grew a bit taller… again…_ thought Shion. He found the strength in him to run towards him. He had missed him so much, all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms but as he reached closer he stopped, he was too scared. _What if he has changed? What if he doesn’t feel the same way anymore? Nezumi always saw two sides, no? Enemy or friend, behind the wall or outside the wall, Love or…no love._ His heart ached at the last thought. Nezumi smiled looking at Shion’s face. _Of course I have to make the first move you little shit_ he thought walking towards Shion. “I promised you I would return, didn’t I?” Shion smiled and with tears in his eyes tells him “I love you”. _Idiot_ thought Nezumi and leaned in and kissed Shion. At that moment, Shion felt a part of him become complete again. Nezumi knew that he was now home.

As they walked home Karan saw them from afar and knew straight away, by the happy look on her son’s face that, this was Nezumi. Shion opened the door to the house and gestured Nezumi to go inside, he hesitated for a bit but Shion took his hand and lead him in. “Welcome home, Nezumi” said Karan. “Nezumi was startled and blushed _Home_ he thought, a warm feeling rising inside him. “Thank you” was all he could say.  
That night they all had dinner together. Nezumi helped with the dishes and while Shion had gone to put Keiko to bad, Karan approached Nezumi.

“Take care of my Shion, ok?”

“Mmmm, I promise” replied Nezumi with a soft smile on his face.

“Um Mrs. Karan? Could I maybe take a shower?

“Of course you can! Shion will show you around!”

Shion lead Nezumi to the bathroom and handed him some towels. “I knew you would come back to me” said Shion and gave Nezumi a light kiss on the cheek, “A welcome back kiss” he said and walked away. Nezumi stood there touching his cheek “welcome back kiss huh?” he whispered.  
Nezumi came out of the bath with a towel around his waist while drying his hair with another one, but he failed to notice Shion creeping up behind him. Shion grabbed him from behind and kissed him on the neck. Nezumi jumped around and gave him a smack on the head.

“What do you think you are doing? With your mother around and me just in a towel…. I see you haven’t changed much, still an airhead huh?”

“And I see you have lowered your guard!”

“Tsk….”. But he was right. How could he be so careless? Shion could see that this bothered Nezumi.

“Hahahaha All right, no more jokes, I promise. Come I want to show you something”

 Shion took Nezumi to the rooftop. The night was beautiful, no clouds only a light breeze, the stars above them shown bright. The place was decorated with colourful lights and pillows laying on the floor.

 “This is where I play with Keiko, but at nights I come up here and gaze at the stars, hoping you might have been looking at the same sky I was.”

“Since, when did you become such a poet?”

Shion blushed and looked away. Nezumi, gave out a small laugh while stroking Shion’s head. He took his hand leading him to the pillows. They lay down together gazing at the stars, not saying a word. In moments like these words are unnecessary. Nezumi turned and looked at Shion who was smiling at him, he held his cheek in his warm hands and kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss, one that he had been holding back for years. Shion answered back with a kiss and felt complete again. Nezumi felt the same way, this is where he belonged, Shion was his home. Nezumi broke the kiss and with a grin on his face “This is how you give a proper goodnights kiss”. Shion laughed, he remembered that night all those years ago when he had first kissed him, with that goodbye kiss. That night they fell asleep on the rooftop in each other’s arms.

Shion woke up the next morning full of excitement, today he was going to show him something he had been planning for years. He shoved Nezumi to wake up. “Wake up Nezumi, today is the day!” Nezumi replies with a grunt “What day? Let me sleep you little prick.” And falls back to sleep, but Shion doesn’t give up and continues to push him. Nezumi grabs him and pulls him towards him, in a tight hug he asks “All right! I’m up, what’s all this fuss about!” Shion replies with a wide smile on his face “I have a surprise for you!” Nezumi puzzled and still half asleep follows Shion. They head out with Shion pulling Nezumi by the hand throughout the town. _Tsk… What is up with him today?_ But at the same time he feels happy that he is finally around him. As they walked through the town, Nezumi observed the new city, a mixture of No.6 and the West Block, but the people were different, they seemed happy, voices were heard from a nearby flea market and the heavy atmosphere that once ruled this place seemed to have been lifted up. Shion, all of a sudden stoped and took out a blindfold and looked at Nezumi.

“Uh uh there is no way you are putting that thing on me”.

“Hahahaha, come on don’t you trust me?”

“Tsk… what a bother …”

Nezumi finally gave in and let Shion blindfold him and lead him to a big opening near the end of the city. He gently unfolded the blindfold and waited for Nezumi’s eyes to adjust to the light. In front of him, stood a beautiful yet modest theatre. Shion, seeing how speechless Nezumi was decided to talk first.

“I build this for you… I thought you might like to act again once you returned. It took nearly 3 years to build. I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it”  
  
“You build this for me? Are you crazy?” Nezumi couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hehehe I wanted you to have something of your own, it’s yours now” he said smiling while awkwardly brushing his head.

 _He did all this for me…_ thought Nezumi. Shion wanted to ask him something but didn’t want to ruin the moment, finally he found the courage “Nezumi… I … Um… I would love to see play again”. Nezumi grabs and kisses him “Thank you” he whispers with tears in his eyes. Shion was shocked…Nezumi seldom showed such emotions. “Hehehe don’t cry I did this because I wanted to and because I love you”. Nezumi with a wide smile on his face grabbed Shion by the hand and ran inside. He told Shion to sit in the front row and that he would be back. This was a lot for Nezumi to take in but as he got dressed he was filled with joy. _For you, I would sing every day, Shion._ He thought as he appeared on stage for a private play of Macbeth. Shion could finally hear Nezumi’s beautiful voice again and in this moment he felt content. Then, out of the blue Shion feels he is being pulled on stage, Nezumi pulls him up and brings him close to him. His arm slips around his waist.

 “Let’s see what you remember from dancing!”

“Eeeeeeh? No no no I can’t dance!”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Nezumi sang to keep the rhythm. Shion tried to keep up but lost count of the steps and tripped. They both ended on the floor laughing.

By nightfall, clouds had appeared in the sky and it was clear that a storm was coming. They hurried back home were Karan was waiting for them. While they were eating, the storm broke out. It was a violent one and the rain was hitting against the windows. While Shion was cleaning up, Karan saw that Nezumi was still taken aback by today’s surprise. “You know, he spent every day on that theatre, at some point he had 2 jobs so he could afford the materials. At first I was worried he was pushing himself too much, but now I see why he did it. The way you two look at each other speaks in volumes.” Nezumi by now was red as a beetroot. Karan gave out a small giggle and got up “I’ll leave you two alone, Goodnight Nezumi”. “Goodnight” he replied still red.  
After dinner they both headed up to Shion’s room. Nezumi stopped at the door. Shion looked at him with an enquiring look. “I’ll take the couch this time” said Nezumi. Shion looked disappointed but did not insist. He made the couch for him and went to his bed.

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight”  
 Time past and the storm did not seem to get any weaker. Shion lay in bed awake.

“Hey, are you awake?”

“Yeah”

“This storm…. It’s just like that night so many years ago, do you remember”

“…..”

“Nezumi?”

Next thing he knows, Nezumi is crawling up in bed with Shion and takes him in his arms. Shion’s heart started pounding. He placed his hand on Nezumi's chest “«I’m right here, that’s enough. Shion you and I are separate people. Don’t go trying to understand people who are separate from you. Once you know them, emotions surface, and before long you can no longer be a separate person. » That’s what you had said once." Nezumi was shocked _I see he still has that brilliant memory of his…tsk_. Shion continued “But I don’t care, for me it’s not enough, I want to understand you, I don’t want to be separated from you.” Nezumi gazed into Shion eyes “Shion...I...”  
Shion didn’t wait for him to finish and kissed him. Nezumi’s heart skipped a bit, he did not expect Shion to make the first step but he welcomed it. Nezumi put his hand under Shion’s T-shirt and caressed his back while kissing him, this sent shiver down Shion’s back. _Warm_ thought Shion. They were both starting to burn up with desire and by now Nezumi was hard and as his hand started to go lower, the door opened and interrupted them. “Shion?” It was Keiko. Shion jumped up flustered. “What’s wrong Keiko?” he asked, the little girl made a few steps forward. “I’m scared of the storm, I had another nightmare.”  
Keiko was having a lot of nightmares recently. Shion believed they were coming from that dreadful day, when the West Block was destroyed. Shion picked up Keiko “Do you want to sleep with Onii-san?” “Yes” she nodded. “This is Nezumi, Onii-san’s friend” he looked over at Nezumi who had just realized who Keiko was. Shion put Keiko in bed between them and covered her. Nezumi gave a smile of approval to Shion. Keiko fell asleep straight away and was curled up next to Nezumi. Shion smiled, “She likes you”. Nezumi who didn’t know what to do lay still so as to not wake her up. All three of them slept together that night while the storm raged on.

Morning came and Nezumi was awake but he didn’t get up. He lay still watching Shion sleep, his breathing deep and slow. He caressed his hair _I won’t ever lose you again_ he thought as he was pushing away bad memories of that day were he believed he had lost Shion forever. Shion opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him. _It wasn’t a dream after all…._  
Evening came and Shion was getting ready to go out. “Where are you going?” Nezumi asked. “Come for a walk with me.” Nezumi could see that they were headed to the outskirts of town and had a feeling to where Shion was taking him. They reached at Nezumi’s old place. “Come” Shion opened the door. The place looked clean and tidy.

“I thought this place was abandoned”

“I kept it clean, and sorted out your books in the library”

It was true, everything was in its place, all his books neatly sorted on the shelves.

“Why?”

“Because this is where we first stayed together, so many things happened here…”

Shion looked sad but tried to hide it. Nezumi, though, could see right through him.  
“What is it?”

“Oh it’s nothing”

“I thought we said we would never lie to each other again….”

“….”

“Speak up, god damn it!”

 “I don’t know what’s going on ok? You are back and you seem happy to see me but… but you never once said to me that you loved me. I don’t know if you still like me or if you want to leave again… I waited for so long for you and now that you are here… I just want to know how you feel!”

Nezumi looked frustrated. He punched the door and looked away from Shion.

“I... I …I’m afraid to say it ok? He shouted. “I have never cared for or loved anyone before, but you… you are different, when I thought I had lost you I felt the world crumbling under my feet. I just couldn’t continue without you… that is when I realized I… I… Agh! Fuck it! I Love you Shion! That feeling that I would never see you again terrified me ok? That’s the truth… I love you….”

Shion went close to him and hugged him “I am never going to leave you again, I promise” he whispered in his ear. Nezumi broke free of the hug and kissed Shion, his tongue brushed against his which sends shivers down Shion’s spine. Nezumi stopped the kiss and pulled away.

“Why did you stop?” asked Shion.

“Because I can’t take it much longer and if we continue I won’t be able to hold back… and I won’t go easy on you.”

Shion smiled and pulled him against him and returned the kiss.

“Ok, you asked for this” said Nezumi while pushing him hard against the wall and kissing him passionately. Shion lets out a small moan which made Nezumi even more hard. Shion tried to hold Nezumi but with a firm grip he pushed Shion’s hands above his head and with a grin whispered “I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you”. Shion was surprised by his tight grip.

“I see you still have a lot of strength left.”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet”

Nezumi grabbed Shion by the ass and lifted him up. Shion wrapped his legs around Nezumi’s waist. He could feel his boner near his ass and moaned “mmm”. Nezumi lead him to the bed that was near them and lay him down while climbing over him. He unbuckled his belt and was left with his boxers revealing his boner. Shion stared at it and licked his lips which made Nezumi’s dick twitch. “Time to teach you a thing or two…” he said as he ripped Shion’s shirt open. He kissed his nipples and gently licked them. Shion moaned and felt his cock swelling. Nezumi kissed Shion’s scar and traced it from his cheek to his lower back. Shion grabbed Nezumi by the hair and let it fall to his shoulders, he kisses him while rubbing his erection.

“Haaa haaa…. Where did you learn that? Asked Nezumi amused.

“Well… let’s just say that you have some very interesting books here!”

“Oh I see, studied well, have we now?”

Nezumi pushed Shion down and removed his pants, he held his dick and started licking it. Shion is gasping for air and his heart is pounding like mad, “It feels so good…. mmm m-m-more…” He sucks harder and slowly inserts a finger in him, teasing him. Shion is breathing hard with his back arched. _Wow, he is already this wet… huh you little pervert. But I can’t take it much longer, I need to have him now…._ He thinks to himself and without second thoughts he gets up and spreads Shion’s legs open. He rubs his swollen dick against Shion “I can’t take it anymore” and he thrusts his dick inside of Shion. “Aaaaggh it hurts” Shouts Shion but Nezumi thrusts more. “I told you, I … will... huh... not… go ha ha easy on you ha ha ha”… so good… ha ha” as he thrusts deeper he grabs Shion’s dick which is dripping with pre-cum. Shion is breathing hard trying to grasp for air.

“Ne- ne-zu-mi… aah ha … Nezumi”

“If you keep chanting out my name like that I won’t last for much longer...”

Nezumi pulls out and pants, sweat is going down his scars on his back. He looks straight into Shion’s eyes and thrusts hard and deep. “Aaaaah haaa mmmm” Shion lets out a cry. Nezumi’s cock feels him up, he feels like his heart is about to burst out of his chest.  Nezumi pulls up Shion and turns him around, something about Shion’s back with that scar turns him on even more. Maybe because they were both scared… He holds his waist and enters him again.

“Ne...zu…mi haaa… I can’t …aaaah much ….mmm” Shion couldn’t hold it anymore and releases. Nezumi’s heart is pounding as he increases his pace and thrusts more but he can no longer restrain himself, he cums inside of Shion and then realizes what he’s done. “I… I’m sorry *pants* I couldn’t hold it back” Shion smiles at him and kisses him, tongues brushing against each other.

“I think I will need a second lesson…”

“Hahaha Oh will you now? You little pervert.” Nezumi leaned in for a kiss.

They fell asleep in the late hours of the night, both of them exhausted. Shion cuddled up in Nezumi’s arms. He felt safe there and knew that this is where he belonged. “I love you Shion” whispered Nezumi and he knew he meant it, because for the first time in his life he felt at peace. Shion was his home.


	2. Troubling thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me? How could I have given into my desire like this? I let my guard down once again. This seems to be the case every time I am around him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some drama. It felt right for some reason ! Enjoy ! :D

Chapter 2

Nezumi woke up in the middle of the night. There was a dim light illuminating the place coming from the gas lamp at the far end of the room, it only had a few minutes of light left to give. He sat up straight on his bed, he had gone to bed just a couple of hours ago. Nezumi stared a Shion who was still fast asleep, his slow and deep breathing was the only sound that filled the room. Shion was still naked with just a light blanket covering his waist. Nezumi’s mouth started to water from staring at him but he instantly shook his head is if to clear it from his thoughts and placed his hand on his forehead.

_What is wrong with me? How could I have given into my desire like this? I let my guard down once again. This seems to be the case every time I am around him._

Nezumi quietly got out of bed and went to wash his face.

_Doing such a thing…. How could I have been so weak?_

This scared Nezumi. A thought passed through his mind… Maybe he should leave again. Being around Shion made him unstable and he hated it, not being able to control the situation. After all, he had kept his promise, he did return. He slowly dressed and without making a sound he exited the apartment. He walked towards a small hill and sat at the top while observing his surroundings. No.6 was no longer there, no wall, just a new city. A combination of West Block and No.6. But something was unsettling him, this still was the place that city was build, the source of his hatred. He clenched his fists. Nezumi decided to return to the apartment, one thing he knew for sure, that Shion had a tight hold of him and he could not shake that feeling of no matter how far he had travelled.

The next morning came and Shion was giving Nezumi a small tour of the new city. Suddenly they hear someone shouting their way.

“No way! It can’t be! Hey guys I think I just found Eve!”

It was a middle aged man with a company of three other guys next to him.

“No way, it really is Eve!”

“There is definitely a change in the appearance, but no denying it, this is Eve. Hey let down your hair again and play for us! Hahahaha! I’ll pay you well for a… private show for me! What do you say sweety? Hahaha!”

It was the first man that had shouted out to them and now was laughing with his other friends. Before Nezumi had the chance to even react to that comment, Shion was already over the guy punching him in the face. Nezumi ran to Shion and tried to pull him away, but Shion wasn’t budging. He had grown stronger and so Nezumi had to pull harder. Finally, he managed to break Shion off the guy and as he did he saw Shion’s face and froze. His heart stopped for a moment. In front of him stood Shion with that dark look in his eyes, a look that Nezumi hadn’t seen in years, but had never forgotten,bringing forth memories of that day, when Shion had killed someone to protect him.

“Hey, Shion, snap out of it!” shouted Nezumi grabbing Shion by the hand as they started to run away from the scene of the incident where more people had started to gather to see what was happening.

_This is all my fault. I turned him into this. I should have never brought him with me to the correctional facility._

When they reached Nezumi’s place, Shion realized that he had blood on his hands. Years ago that would have shocked him but now he was calm and Nezumi could see that, which made him feel even more guilty.

“This is all my fault, I should have never brought you with me that day, it changed you. How could I not have seen it coming?”

“Nezumi… this is not your fault. I made my own decisions and I have never regretted them. If I hadn’t done what I did back then, you’d be dead now.”

“Don’t act so superior all of a sudden, whatever you say cannot change the way I feel. Look at what happened today, you couldn’t recognize that guys face.”

“I admit that I might have gone a bit too far with him, but I can’t stand it when someone insults you that way.”

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t a kid, and I sure as hell don’t need a babysitter to take care of me. No, this is because of what I put you through.”

Shion turned and looked straight at Nezumi, his red eyes full of determination.

“Nezumi, I told you that you did no such thing, this has always been a part of me. I didn’t change, I was always like that but never had any reason to act out on it. You know how I was back then. I had no idea of the range of emotions I had.”

“Shut up!” Nezumi yelled. He didn’t mean to shout so loud but his emotions got the better of him… again. Again because of Shion.

Shion stiffened and lowered his gaze.

“Shion… this is something that I will never come to terms with. I did this to you and that won’t change.”

“Nezumi, I told you, this is –“

“You are still such an airhead.” His blood was rushing fast through his veins. He picked up his coat and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door shut. Shion stood there, fists clenched and heart beating fast. A few minutes past and he left the place too.

Days passed without seeing each other. Karan was getting worried. She could see something was not right, but she didn’t want to push the matter.

Nezumi was conflicted by emotions. He had even said that he loved Shion! He had felt like he meant it, but did he really? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing? What was happening to him? How could he have been so weak? Did he really believe that coming back would be without problems?

All these questions were torturing him, making him lose his sleep overnight. Shion had changed, that was a fact. He was more strong-willed and wasn’t afraid to show his emotions but every time he looked at Nezumi, there was a yearning in his eyes. Could he really give Shion what he truly deserved? Besides, they were so different, how could this possibly work out?

As more days passed, Shion found it hard to concentrate on anything.

_I knew he had changed but why is this happening now? We were fine just a few days ago. Did he not return to stay?_

Shion knew that Nezumi could never be part of the former No.6 community and he didn’t want him to, it’s not who he was and Shion didn’t want him to change but just at the thought of him leaving again brought an unbearable pain to his chest that made it hard to breathe. He knew it was selfish of him to ask so much of Nezumi but he couldn’t help it. In those 4 years that passed he felt empty. Yes, he was happy with his life and work, helping out also to organize the new city. All these things kept him busy but he never really felt fulfilled. When he smiled it was rarely a genuine one. Karan would see this but didn’t know what to do to help out her son. A part of Shion was missing when Nezumi was away.

It was a chilly night and Shion was sitting on the rooftop, wrapped in a warm blanket, lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, a figure appeared climbing over the balcony handrails. Shion was at first startled but quickly realized who the intruder was.

“You know there is a thing called a door.”

“My… my….Look at who gained a sense of humor!”

Shion averted his gaze and went back to looking at the stars.

“Stop daydreaming and come with me” said Nezumi.

“Where are we going? What happened?”

“You still ask too many questions. Just be quiet and follow me. We need to talk”

Shion felt his heart sink upon hearing the last sentence. Was this it? Was he going to announce to him that he was leaving again? He dared not ask any more questions.

They arrived at Nezumi’s place.

“Here we can talk in private.”

Shion was starting to get anxious, Nezumi was dead serious.

“It’s obvious that we are completely different, and this will never change. I am venerable around you. I even said that I loved you…”

“Loved… past tense …” The words came out like a whisper. Shion was feeling like someone had punched him in the face.

_Shit I didn’t mean for it to come out that way…._ Thought Nezumi.

“That’s not what I meant! Agh ! I just don’t know what to do from here on out. When I was away all my thoughts came back to you, and yes that scared me to death!  It still does!”

“What are you saying? Do you want to leave again? Is that it? I am telling you now that I can’t take a second departure! I want you here, I want you by my side!”. By the time Shion had finished his sentence he realized that he had been shouting.

“Are you really that selfish?”

“Yes! When it comes to you, yes! I want you and only you! I can live by myself, I can take care of myself but I do these things mechanically, I don’t feel _alive_ , only when you are around!” Shion was shaking and breathing fast, he had wanted to say all these things to Nezumi!

Nezumi marched forth and punched Shion. But this time Shion returned the favour. They rolled on the floor but Nezumi got the upper hand and pinned Shion to the floor. 

“Do you even know why I came back? Because all my thoughts trailed back to you, wherever I was, whatever I did you kept crawling in my thoughts! It’s like I’m under a spell and I can’t break free. Maybe this is love, maybe I do love you but I don’t know how to handle it and that pisses me off!”

Shion managed to break free from Nezumi’s grip and pushed him off with a small kick. Nezumi fell back and this time it was Shion pinning him to the floor.

“You are not the only one that doesn’t know how to deal with this, don’t play all high and mighty on me because you know very well it won’t work. Stay. Stay and figure this out with me.”

With this, Shion leaned in and gave Nezumi a fierce kiss. Nezumi broke the kiss.

“Don’t play the dominant card on me you little prick.”

Both of them were not going to give up on the fight, they were too stubborn, their blood was rushing fast through their veins. They were angry but at the same time seemed to enjoy it. Nezumi shoved Shion on the side and grabbed him by the hair. He tilted his head back to reveal his exposed neck. His lip was bleeding and Shion licked the blood away. Nezumi’s grip on the hair tightened. Shion’s face showed that it hurt but Nezumi didn’t let go, he leaned in and bit his exposed neck followed by a kiss. Shion’s whole body shivered. He felt a mixture of pleasure and pain. As Nezumi was biting his neck, Shion pushed him away and climbed over him. There was a red mark on his neck which gave Nezumi great satisfaction. Shion had a possessive look in his face. “You are mine” he said ripping Nezumi’s shirt off. He kissed him shoving his tongue in Nezumi’s mouth not waiting for an invitation. He bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. _Pay back_ he thought. Shion was sitting on Nezumi’s groin area and could feel that he was getting hard. He looked at Nezumi with a sly grin on his face. He kissed his way down Nezumi’s torso and unbuckled his belt.

“Shion what do you think you are d-…. Aaaahhh ngh….”

Shion was sucking Nezumi’s swelling cock making sure he licked every inch of it. He could feel that his boner was getting harder by the second.

“Shii-o-n… Shi… aaahh sto…. Nnhgg s-to-p”

Shion pulled his shirt off reviling that snake like scar again. Nezumi was about to sit up but Shion pushed him hard against the floor. He pushed down his pants. His dick was twitching and he was already wet with pre-cum. Nezumi then felt himself being put on fours. He was surprised by Shion’s strength.

“Wait Shion! There is no way you will … AAAGGGHH”

Shion had thrusted, entering Nezumi without a warning and started thrusting hard. He pulled Nezumi’s hair back making his head tilt back. Nezumi closed his eyes in pain, not only from the hair pulling but also because Shion was fucking him hard. Shion leaned a bit forward so he could whisper in his ear.

“You are mine, I want all of you, I want to devour every inch of you and only you.”

This sent shivers down Nezumi’s entire body. His nipples hardened and his cock twitched.

Shion was now thrusting deeper and harder. He pushed Nezumi’s head on the floor so as to have complete power over him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He could not think anymore. Pleasure was the only feeling he knew. At that moment Nezumi turned without a warning knocking Shion off his feet.

“You want all of me eh? Here then.”

He grabbed Shion by the neck and forced his cock in his mouth. Shion moved back and forth devouring all of him. Nezumi let out a low moan. He pushed Shion’s head more making him choke. Shion’s mouth was full of pre-cum. Nezumi pushed him on the floor and entered him. He start pounding him as hard as he could. Shion was again hurting but feeling pleasure at the same time.

“You think you can act as the dominant with me? said Nezumi breathing heavy.

As he was pounding him he placed his hands on Shion’s neck and pressed slightly. Shion is gasping for air. He can feels Nezumi’s hands around his neck tighten slightly.

“Ne…zu…mi…ca… breath…. Aaah aaah”

Nezumi held his grip for a bit more before letting go just a bit so that Shion could breathe. There were so many emotions flowing through him. Things he had only felt when around Shion.

“Shi…ooon… ngh…aah Shion”

“Ne...zu …mi.. aaahh”

Nezumi, still inside Shion, pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him. Shion put his legs around Nezumi’s waist. Shion could feel Nezumi’s cock thrust inside him. _Hot_ he thought. Their bodies were touching each other, feeling each other’s heat. Shion’s dick was rubbing against Nezumi’s abs applying pressure on it. This made him moan.

“Aaaahh mmmm haar-deeerrr…”

_You really are a pervert, Shion_ he thought but none the less obeyed immediately. Both of them now were so close. Nezumi was breathing hard in Shion’s ear, his breath brushing against his ear. Shion had dug his nails in Nezumi’s back. It hurt him but he didn’t mind.

“Nee-zuu-mi … aaahh can’t... last… aaaahhh”

Nezumi sifted in his place applying more pressure on Shion’s cock. With this Shion let out a loud moan and came, cum covered their stomach. Shion blushed and looked away. “S-s-sorry” Nezumi, gave a small grin and thrusted harder until he came. Both of them were lying on the floor panting hard, trying to catch their breaths.

“Shion?”

“Haaa haa, yes? ha haaa”

“I know one thing for sure now.”

“And what is that?” He hoped he hadn’t decided to leave.

“I love you, and I can’t deny it any longer, it’s pointless. I will just have to deal with it even though I’ve never felt like this before but… I will not live with you. This is my place.”

“Nezumi… For me just knowing that you are here is enough. I won’t pressure you to do things you don’t want. But can I make just one request?”

“What is it?”

“Can we move to the bad? The floor is hard and cold!”

“Hahahahahahaha, no wait don’t you dare throw water on me!”

“Fine” answered Shion with a mischievous look on his face.

“I’m warning you!”

Nezumi got up and pulled Sion up too.

“I’m going to have a bath”

“Can I come too? Hahaha”

“Don’t push your luck, idiot”

When they lay in bed they had lost all track of time. Shion was curdle up in Nezumi’s arms. Both of then exhausted and hurting all over. Things might not be easy for them but they had decided to take time and work things out. After all as long as they were together, nothing was impossible.

 


	3. Life and death

Chapter 3

The last autumn leaves had fallen, winter was just around the corner. Six months had passed since Nezumi had decided to stay and work things out with Shion.

The night was cold and it smelled of rain. Shion was at the bakery, cleaning up for the night. He was in the small kitchen, tiding it up when the bell of the door chimed announcing a new customer.

“I’m sorry but we are closed!” said Shion.

No answer.

“Nezumi? Is that you? Playing games again?”

Still no answer. Shion sighed. As he was about to come out of the kitchen to see who it was there was a sudden pain on the side of his head, his vision started to blur and slowly the whole world went dark.

Morning came and Karan went to open the bakery, she hadn’t seen Shion last night but assumed he had spent the night with Nezumi. It was unusual though for him not to say a thing. Time past and there was no sign of Shion. _Where is that boy? Why hasn’t he shown up at all today?_ Thought Karan. It was late in the evening when she closed the bakery and headed towards the theatre where Nezumi was performing. She went through the back door to avoid the crowd in front. As she reached Nezumi’s dressing room she could hear him humming a song. She knocked gently on the door.

“Nezumi? It’s Karan. May I come in?”

“The door is open.”

Karan slowly pressed down the handle and entered. The room was filled with costumes. On the far end of the room was a library filled with books and plays.

“How was the play?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“It went well, apart from the drunk guy that wanted to sing along during the show.”

“Oh I see…” Karan looked worried.

“Is there something wrong? Why have you come?”

“It’s Shion. Have you seen him lately? Did he maybe… spent the night at your place?”

Nezumi looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

“No, I haven’t seen him for some days now, why?”

“It’s just that last night he didn’t come home and I haven’t heard from him since then and I’m starting to get worried. It’s not like him to be gone for so long without saying a word.”

By now Nezumi could see the worried look in Karan’s eyes and he knew that something had happened. His heartbeat started to rise. _She is right. Shion wouldn’t just leave without saying a word…_ he thought.

“Karan, you should probably go home, maybe he is already there waiting for you.” He said with a gentle smile only actors knew how to deliver. He didn’t want her to see that he was worried too.

“You are probably right, I’m sorry for the intrusion.” She got up slowly and left the room.

_This isn’t like Shion… What is going on?_ He thought as he quickly got dressed and headed to his apartment to see if Shion was there.

When he arrived, he was out of breath, he realized he had run all the way from the theatre. He put his hand on the handle and hoped to see Shion sitting on the couch reading one of his books. Empty. The room has dark and cold. He was so sure that Shion would be there, that when he saw that the place was empty a weight dropped on his chest making him catch his breath.

The Next day Nezumi passed my Karan’s bakery.

“Any sign of him?

“No, I’ve been looking for him everywhere.” Her voice was trembling.

“Tsk…. I’ll find him, you just stay here in case he shows up.” Nezumi had only one option… he had to go seek out Inukashi and Rikiga.

_Where am I? Agh… my head…_ Shion tried to move but as he did a sharp pain shot through his entire body, his vision was blurred and he felt dizzy.

“Good, I see you are finally up.”

The voice sounded from somewhere close, it was soft but you could easily detect a menacing tone behind it. As Shion’s vision came back to him, he realized that he was strapped onto a bed. The place looked like a clinic and the person in front of him for some reason looked familiar. Shion could not remember where he had seen him before no matter how hard he tried.

“What is this place? Who are? Why the hell am I tied up?” Shion tasted blood in his mouth as he spoke. 

“Do you always ask so many questions? Hhhmmm let me have a look at you.”

The man came close and examined Shion, he was tall and slim, his hair was black with just a few strand of white hair that had started to appear.

“My, my! Look who we have here! Karan’s boy! Out of all the people that could have survived, it had to be you! This cannot be a coincidence!”

“What is going on here? And how do you know my mother?” asked Shion surprised.

“Come now Shion! I thought you were smarter than this! Have a look around! Can you not guess what is happening? Did you honestly believe that we, the people who built this city, would let you off the hook so easily?! After you and your little friend destroyed everything we had accomplished?! I have to say Shion, I am very disappointed in you! You’re supposed to be one of the brightest ones! You know your mother knew us. Wait… you thought she was only an acquaintance? Hahahaha, no my dear Shion your mother was one of us…”

Shion froze. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could they have survived? They had blown up the correction facility, so many people had died because of the wasps and plus what was all this stuff about his mother being one of them? Then he remembered! This man was in that photo, with the founders of No.6! _No it can’t be true._

“No, Shion, we are very angry and we want back what is rightfully ours. Only a handful of us survived after everything happened. We watched our entire life’s research and efforts be destroyed in just a few minutes. Oh this is so ironic! Who would have thought that the person that helped destroy everything would be the one to help us take it all back?! But there is one more thing I would like to do, and that is to see your mother again. You see, she betrayed us, and we don’t like being betrayed…. When she learned what we were doing she didn’t want any part of this so she ran. And she was living just under our noses! Plus… that friend of yours, he is the last of the Forest people if I am not mistaken, oh he caused us so much trouble… Both your mother and that man are going to have to pay.”

By now Shion was infuriated, he tried to break free but couldn’t. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm. One of the people there had sank a needle in him.

“Now, Shion you must behave, we need you alive. After all you survived the sting of the wasp therefore we need you to make a cure. Only then can we be prepared to go after Elyurias again and finally take that power for us and rebuilt this beautiful city.”

Shion was too drugged to talk but he could still feel everything. They experimented on him, causing unimaginable pain. Every time they finished they would lock him up in a small room. Shion could not let this man’s plan work. He obeyed and played along until he had a clear plan of the facility grounds and the codes that unlocked the doors. One day, as he was being dragged back to his room after another day of experiments he attacked the guard who was holding him. He shot him in the leg and ran for the exit. Once he was out he didn’t stop running, the ground was cold and hard cutting and bruising his feet as he ran. The night was cold but he didn’t stop running.

“Well look who decided to grace us with his presence” said Rikiga !

Nezumi gave him a sharp look.

“I see we haven’t changed much….” Said Inukashi.

“Enough with the stupid remarks, I need you to get me some information and fast.”

“Causing trouble again?” said Rikiga.

Nezumi slammed his hand on the table.

“Shion has disappeared without a trace, I need you to look into your resources and find out where he is!”

“Whaaaat? No, my poor Shion !” shouted Rikiga with tears in his eyes.

“It will cost you.” Replied Inukashi.

Nezumi threw a pouch full of money at them.

“Make it quick.”

As Nezumi walked home he felt a pain in his chest. _Where are you Shion? Just what the hell is going on?_ Nezumi realized he missed Shion but he was determent to get him back at all cost.

Two days later Nezumi met up with Rikiga and Inukashi.

“We couldn’t find anything, we’re sorry.” said Rikiga

“What do you mean you couldn’t find anything? Are you all so useless? Have you gone soft? Shouted Nezumi in frustration.

“Hey! We did our job just as you asked! Now I am out of here, go find your boyfriend by yourself.”

“Why you little piece of….”

“Hey hey stop it, you two!” Rikiga had gotten between them before Nezumi could hit a laughing Inukashi. Nezumi’s face was red, although Rikiga didn’t know if it was because Nezumi was angry or because he was blushing, maybe a bit of both he thought.

It was way past midnight when Nezumi reached Karan’s home. They both sat inside without talking. All of a sudden the door burst open and Shion stubbles in falling to his knees. Karan and Nezumi ran towards him. Shion looked fatigued and was bloody.

“My Shion! Are you alright? My sweet boy”. Karan was hugging him and crying.

“I..I’m f…ine….”

Nezumi couldn’t move. He felt an anger rise inside of him. He knelt next to Shion and hugged him. He took in Shion scent, touched his soft skin. He had missed him so much.

“Who did this to you?” His voice filled with anger towards the people who took Shion.

“The…. Founders…No.6… some… still alive.”

Nezumi’s blood froze, he could barely thing straight.

“They have an underground facility, they want to rebuild No.6… I escaped and came… straight…. Here…”

Shion’s heart stopped, his eyes were wide open.

“What is it? What’s going on?” asked Karan

“We have to go now!”

“What are you saying? You are too weak to move!”

“How could I have been so stupid? There is no way that they would have left me escape so easily… Apart from me they wanted… y…”

Before he could finish his sentence a group of people burst in the house and grabbed them. Nezumi fought off two guys but they beat him to the ground.

“Shion, I would like to thank you for leading us here. Now I get to see Karan again and have the last of the Forest people.”

“NOOOO leave them alone!’

Shion launched forth attacking a guard.

“Stop.” said the man pointing a gun at Nezumi. Shion immediately stopped. His face was flustered and there was a dark look in his eyes.

“Hisao…. You’re alive…” said Karan who couldn’t believe her eyes.

“I’m glad you remember me, it’s been a long time… Karan.  
So, I think it’s time we left, we wouldn’t want to cause any trouble in the neighbor now, would we?  
Take them away.”

The guards picked them up and put them in a truck, Shion and Nezumi were struggling to break free but in vain.

The trip was not a very long one. They were lead to an underground facility a few kilometers outside the city.

Shion knew that they were going to kill his mother and Nezumi. His heart has racing. On the way to the facility he explained to them what they were planning to do. Nezumi looked at Shion. He could see he had been badly beaten up and there were signs from the experiments all over his hands.

Puncture points and cuts. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so angry and at the same time powerless. They looked at each other. Memories of that tine when they were taken to the correctional facility stared flooding them. They both knew that they had to destroy the place once and for all. No.6 could never be allowed to be rebuild.

The truck came to a halt. As they were being lead to the main chamber of the facility Shion gave the sign to Nezumi.

Nezumi grabbed the two of guards behind them. He kicked the one and threw the other to the wall. Shion took care of the two in front. The three of them started running but the alarm went off. A guard had managed to get up and sound the alarm.

“Don’t let them escape! I want them here, alive!” shouted Hisao as he watched them form the screens in the control room. _I will not let them get away a second time_ he thought while clenching his fists.

Shion was leading them towards the exit when shots were fired. They quickly took cover. Nezumi fired back.

“Go! I’ll cover you!”

Karan ran past the door and took cover again.

“Shion go, now is your chance!”

Nezumi felt a pain in his jaw and drooped the gun. Shion had punched him and shoved him through the exit door. He closed it behind him and jammed it.

“Nooooo Shion! What the hell do you think you are doing!? shouted Nezumi.

From the small window of the door Shion smiled at them.

“I need to buy you some time to get out of here. Besides, this place must be destroyed.” He showed Nezumi a small bomb that he was holding.

“Shion, Noooo!” Karan was crying.

“Make sure you two escape ok? Help my mom out of here, Nezumi.”

“Open this damn door, NOW!”

Shion looked at his mom and smiled while nodding his head, than he turned and look at Nezumi.

“We’ll see each other again one day, I love you” he said and turned around and started running towards the control center.

“NOOOOOOOOO! SHIIIOOON!” screamed Nezumi, with tears in his eyes, he was hitting the door trying to open it. He knew very well what Shion meant by that.

“Come Nezumi, please!” Karan was crying and pulling Nezumi.

“NO! I have to go to him, he can’t do this. SHIIIOOON”

“Nezumi, he made his decision. He did this for us, let it not be in vain.”

With this Nezumi let go of the door and ran to the exit with Karan.

_Please live on Nezumi…_

Shion headed to the control room. A guard came out of nowhere and fired at him. Before he could take cover, he got hit on the arm.

“AAAGGGH”

Shion dropped the bomb. He fired back and ran to catch it. Blood was oozing out of his arm. He ripped part of his shirt and tied it around the wound. As he made it back up to his feet he saw the guard and fired at him. The man fell dead on the floor. Shion didn’t blink an eye. He just continued running. The control room was up ahead.

Nezumi and Karan were near the exit. Nezumi killed the two guards in front of it. _Come back to me Shion, Please!_ He thought trying to fight the tears that were threatening to blur his vision.

Shion entered the control room. There stood Hisao. He pointed the gun at him. "Lead me to the main reactor of this place."

“You really believe you will get out of this alive?”

“No.” said Shion in a cold voice. He pointed the gun to Hisao’s foot.

“Take me to it now, or I start shooting.”

“Ok, ok! I’ll take you!”

Hisao lead Shion to the main reactor’s chamber.

“This is madness! Can’t you see that we are trying to build a better future?”

Shion didn’t answer him, he placed the bomb on the reactor and activated it.

Hisao tried to run away but Shion shot his leg.

“I told you, you’re not going anywhere. This ends now. I cannot allow you to do that to people anymore. They are free to live their lives as they want to now. No more controlling them, no more search for a power that you cannot control. You will stay here with me while the people up there continue with their new lives. This is the end….”

Karan and Nezumi climbed out of the facility.

“I’m going back for Shion!” announced Nezumi.

“No! Nezumi, he didn’t want you to get hurt! Don’t go!” she shouted while grabbing his arm.

“There is no stopping me!” Nezumi broke free from Karan but as he started to walk towards the facility there was a loud sound and the earth shook.

“NOOOOOOOOO! SHIIOON!” yelled Nezumi as he started running.

“Nezumi! Please stop! It’s over!” Karan shouted after him with tears in her eyes.

Nezumi stopped and fell to his knees. He couldn’t think any more. He couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t happening. Not again. How could he have not seen this coming? He knew that Shion was the type to risk everything to save the people he loved. He had lost Shion for the second time…

The night was cold and Nezumi had taken Karan back to her home. None of them spoke a word. Nezumi got up and left, giving Karan time to mourn by herself.

Nezumi, wondered alone until he reached his apartment. The place was dark, he lit a gas lamp and lay on his bed. Next to him was a shirt that Shion had worn last time he was there. He held it in his hands and brought it close to him. It still had Shion’s scent on it. He breathed in deeply trying to get as much of it as possible. That night he cried. It was the first time in his life that Nezumi had cried this much. He felt helpless and empty. The one person he cared for, the one and only person he had come to love was now gone. The night was long and cold but Nezumi didn’t care anymore.

 

_Shion…. Shion…_

“Hhhmm? Wh-ere where am I” Shion felt like he was floating. There was a bright and warm light embracing him.

_This is the second time you defend me…._

The voice was so familiar.

“Who is this?”

_Elyurias... Shion… You are special… even though you do not belong to the Forest People, your actions prove to me that you care deeply for this place. What is the one thing that you desire the most?_

“Ne…zu…mi…”

The bright light shown and as quickly as it had appeared it now had vanished.

Shion opened his eyes, they were hurting, he had debris all over him. He coughed as he made his way out of the destroyed facility.

Nezumi was still in bed. His tears had dried on his face. All of a sudden he felt a light breeze on his back and knew that the door had opened. He jumped out of bed and froze still. There, in front of him stood Shion covered in dust and blood. Nezumi thought he was dreaming. Shion made a few steps forward but was too weak to walk, his knees gave in and was about to fall but as he was dropping to the floor Nezumi ran and held him up. He was real this wasn’t dream. Happiness and relief filled him. He hugged Shion tight. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He held Shion’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him.

“I told you we would see each other again” said Shion with a weak smile.

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again!”

“I had no other choice *cough* I had to get the two of you out of there…”

“If you weren’t so weak right now, I would have punched you”

“Hahahaha *cough* I’m sure you would have!”

“Shion” Nezumi looke straight into Shion’s red eyes.

“I love you…”

“I love you too. Nezumi”

They kissed and time felt like it had stopped. They completed each other and at that moment, they knew that they would never part again.

 

The End


End file.
